Loki's Ally
by EstrellaCorazon
Summary: AU. Having issues with his family, Loki visits Midgard to think things through.  While there, he meets a being like himself and yet not like himself.  He makes a new friend, and begins plotting the downfall of his brother, Thor.


**Loki's Ally  
><strong>

The unnatural blaze of the roadside café's fluorescent lighting was fierce enough to screw over the circadian rhythm of the most regimented mortal. Loki occupied a booth on the east side of the building, so the cushions that he sat on were not only worn, but faded as well. He was out of place, obviously, even with the midgardian garb that he had chosen for himself: a charcoal designer suit, a black shirt, and a green tie. He gazed out the large window that stretched from floor to ceiling and wrapped itself around the entirety of the large dining area, which could easily hold up to 150 customers. It was late in the night, or very early in the morning, depending on how you looked at it: 1:34AM to be exact.

Outside, the crescent moon and its starry companions bathed the desert landscape with silver light. A coyote's howl sounded in the distance, echoing among the mountains that topped the horizon.

The 24 hour diner had only seven customers at the time, including the god of mischief himself. They were spread evenly throughout the dining area. In one corner booth was a trio of college students taking a road trip during their summer vacation. At the counter, two truckers sat next to each other, comparing routes and schedules. At a table near the entrance, a woman in her thirties sat. She looked much older than she was thanks to a life of hardship. She had just managed to work up enough courage to walk away from her husband of nearly eleven years. Loki saw that she would be dead by the end of the week.

With both hands spread out on the table, palms down, Loki took in a deep breath, and let out a cathartic sigh. Once more, he allowed his mind to run through the events which had transpired back in Asgard just a few hours previously. As usual, Father had taken Thor's side. Granted, the incident _was_ Loki's fault, he wouldn't have had to bring Thor down a peg or two had the thunder god not been bragging so much. Loki's thoughts then turned to his mother, and how she had just stood off to the side, golden tears forming in her eyes as her husband verbally ripped into their younger son. Loki wondered why she didn't try to stop it-perhaps she knew that he deserved it.

Ever since the "truth" had come out, things had been tense around Asgard. Ever since learning he was actually a Jotun, Loki felt like a teenager all over again. The identity which he had lived with quite happily for the last several thousand years had been shattered, and now he needed to find a new one.

The waitress, a young woman with curly red hair, came by and dropped off a hot cup of black coffee.

"Thank you," Loki managed to mutter to her without looking at her. As much as he had wanted to get drunk, midgardian booze did nothing to him, it didn't even give him a slight buzz. Besides, he liked the bitterness of black coffee.

A bell at the entrance to the restaurant rang, and Loki's curiosity forced him to look up from his drink to see who had entered the restaurant. A tall woman with creamy brown skin and long locks the color of dark chocolate stood there, surveying the dining area. The waitress had gone to the kitchen to fetch someone's meal, and so the woman was left standing there. She wore a cream colored peasant top with blue embroidery, dark blue skinny jeans, and silver colored sandals. Around her neck was a circular pendant of silver, but the pendent didn't concern Loki. Despite the casual look of her clothes, the woman had a regal air about her. Scanning the room as if looking for someone in particular, her brown eyes locked with his green. A smile appeared one her full lips, and she nodded at him, as if they were old friends. She began to walk towards the booth.

At first, Loki was shocked that this woman could see him-he was a god of illusions and trickery, after all. If he did not want to be found, he would not be found-especially not by a mortal.

Before he could think to teleport himself away, the woman reached the booth. Had she run to him? Loki recalled seeing her walk-but there was no way she could have covered the distance that she did by only walking.

With one hand on her hip, and the other palm up in the air in an imploring motion, she asked, "You're Loki, right?"

Loki's first instinct was to lie, but he decided to try something different.

"I am." he said with a nod. "Who are you, and why do you challenge me?"

"I'm not looking for a fight, I promise." The woman said, sitting down on the opposite side of the booth. "I get enough of that crap at home."

Loki bit his lower lip, and focused in on the energy that this woman seemed to be emitting. He could not see her mind or her future, so she definitely wasn't mortal. But she wasn't Asgardian, either, nor a creature from any of the other nine realms.

"Let me tell you, I have been wanting to meet you for a _long_ time," the woman continued, extended her right hand to Loki in proper midgardian greeting.

"Who are you?" Loki commanded, the tone of his voice communicating that he would not continue the conversation until the woman revealed her true self to him.

"I…wasn't really expecting you to know who I am." the woman said, lowering her hand to the table. "The name's Coyolxuahqui."

"Co...yol…shakee?" Loki asked, raising an eyebrow. As a trickster, he had trouble trusting others.

"I am the goddess of the moon," Coyolxuahqui said. "At least I was a goddess to the ancestors of the people who are native to this area. Ever since my family fled this world for Tlalocan, we've lost connection with the mortal realm."

"Your family? Your family consists of…gods?" Loki asked, his eyes widening in wonder. He had heard stories of other pantheons of gods from his mother, but as he grew older and became determined to seek them out, his mother explained that they were only stories, fictional tales to pass the time, and nothing more.

"We ruled the Aztecs-some of the most blood thirsty warriors to walk the planet-but, alas, there were defeated by an invisible enemy: germs." Coyolxuahqui lowered her eyes in sadness. "Ever since then, my family's been trapped in our heaven, fighting with each other. It's more like a hell if you ask me."

"You've come seeking me? Why?"

"Because you are powerful, Loki of Asgard."

"How do you know who I am?"

"I've heard tales about you. I've snuck down here every few hundred years or so, to see how the descendants of my worshipers were faring. They were invaded by people coming from the east, followers of Christianity. I'm sure you're familiar with the religion?"

"They've stamped out their fair share of followers of my family." Loki said.

"Well," Coyolxuahqui continued, "some brought stories of the other gods-at first I couldn't believe what these people were saying, but then I traveled through the cosmos myself, and found others, gods who were like me, and yet not like me…it was astounding! I befriended many of them, but none of them were powerful enough to aid me in the task I wished to complete."

"Task?" Loki asked, now fully intrigued.

"The destruction of my brother," Coyolxuahqui said, her sweet voice now dripping with venom.

Loki nearly jumped at the word _brother_, but just managed to keep his composure.

"Brother?" he said, the word more of a statement than a question. "Tell me, who is your brother?"

Coyolxuahqui took in a deep breath, and then began her tragic story.

"For eons upon eons, it was just my mother, Coatlicue, and I. She told me that my father was a god named Mixcoatl, but I never met him, and none of the other gods have seen him since he disappeared. But, I was a faithful and loyal daughter-in those dark, early eras of the universe we were all that we had. Then, one day, I found out that she was pregnant-she refused to tell me who the father was, and I couldn't think of who it could be. I admit, I completely overreacted to the situation, but given the circumstances…"

Coyolxuahqui paused, looked off to the side, and ran her fingers through her long hair nervously.

"What happened?" Loki prodded her on.

"I…I tried to kill my mother. While she was pregnant. It was stupid, I know, but I couldn't control myself, I was just so full of rage…Before I could deliver the final blow, this bright, glowing light engulfed me…it was my little baby brother, Huitzilopochtli-fully grown, fully armored, and fully armed. Without a word to me, the bastard raised his macuahuitl, brought it down, and sliced my head clean off…"

Loki's eyes widened slightly.

"And then he used my head to create the moon." Coyolxuahqui said, gesturing towards the silver crescent hanging in the sky.

"Have you ever been decapitated?" the moon goddess continued, placing her fingers gently on the neck. "Let me tell you, it is _not_ a pleasant sensation!"

"Have you ever given birth to an eight legged horse?" Loki asked.

"What?"

"Nothing. Continue."

"Well, given the fact that gods are immortal, I wasn't killed-I only lost my ethereal form, and most of my powers. When I awoke in another, weaker form, my mother and brother extended their 'forgiveness' to me and took me back into their home in Tlalocan. But ever since that day, that Huitzilopochtli talks at me like I'm nothing more than a pest, an insect, and treats me like garbage that needs to be thrown out. I've run away before, but my mother always begs me to come back-and I always do."

Loki's thoughts turned to Frigga for a moment.

"I'm sick of this existence! I want my body, my true body, back…"

"How can I help you? What could I possibly do?" Loki asked, his tone revealing he was unsure of himself.

"I've searched the ancient texts of my pantheon for ages, seeking a way to restore my body…but nothing I've come across can help me. You have access to another kind of ancient magic…I'm begging you, help me find way to restore my true form…"

Loki bit his lower lip and tapped his fingers on the table.

"And what do I get in return?"

"My my loyalty as an ally." Coyolxuahqui said. "I understand you have many enemies. Should you ever find yourself in need of a warrior to stand behind you in battle, I will follow you…and crush your enemies for you."

Loki pondered Coyolxuahqui's offer for just a moment, then said, "I sense you're after revenge."

"You're right. After I've regained my true form, I plan to kill my brother as he killed me, and reduce him to this lower form which he has trapped me in."

Loki smiled.

"I, too, have a brother with whom I've had my disagreements…" he said.

"Thor. I'm familiar with him. That's why I wanted to find you. I knew you would be empathetic to my situation."

Loki's smile grew wider.

"Here's the deal," he began, "I will search for a way for you to get your true form back-once we've restored you, we will strike down your brother, together. And once he has been conquered, we will strike down Thor and reduce him to the same humiliating fate."

Now Coyolxuahqui smiled.

"This is turning out much better than I anticipated."

Loki extended his right hand, and Coyolxuahqui took it. They sealed the deal.

The waitress came back with a mug of hot chocolate. She placed it in front of the goddess without a word, then returned to the kitchen to pick up another order.

Coyolxuahqui picked up the mug and held it up to toast.

"To the future, new friendships, and _revenge_."

Loki picked up his coffee and toasted with his new-found friend.

"To revenge."

The gods in disguise left the restaurant at 3:47AM. As they walked towards the road that led to the highway, Coyolxuahqui took off her pendant, and handed it to Loki.

The circular pendant was carved with a traditional image of Coyolxuahqui's dismembered body, illustrating the "myth" which she and her brother had lived out eons ago.

"Use this to find me. Just hold it and think of me, and I will hear your call. However, I cannot enter Asgard-I cannot take on a form that would allow me to walk amongst your people. The mortal realm is the only place where we can meet, so you must come here again to find me."

"I understand." Loki said.

Just as the two gods were about to exchange their final farewells, a horrible mechanical sound started off in the distance and steadily grew louder. It was the engine of an old sports car. It sped down the highway, slowing and turning to get into the parking lot of the diner. The tires screeched as the brakes strained to stop the vehicle. The driver, not caring for anything but his target, took up three parking spots.

Loki sensed malice within the driver's heart. Raising his right hand, he extended it to the woman who sat at the table to the entrance. Just as the driver got out of the car, the woman disappeared from sight. The driver was a man, her husband, five years older than her and also looking older than he actually was. He walked up to the restaurant's large window, and scanned the entirety of the dining area. He then went into the restaurant, went to the restrooms and looked for his wife there. A minute later, he came back, got into his car again, and sped away. He nearly hit Loki and Coyolxuahqui, but if he had, he would have been in for the surprise of his life.

The woman reappeared.

"Why did you do that?" Coyolxuahqui asked.

"Because I'm in a good mood, now. When I first came down here, I intended to cause some bad luck for a midgardian-but if helping her means screwing over that moron, it's all the better."

"What if he comes back?"

"She's got until the sunrise of the day after tomorrow to get somewhere safe. Until then, my magic will keep that man from finding her."

"So it's all up to her for now?"

"Yes. I hope she's smart enough to use this opportunity, even if she doesn't realize that she has it."

The two stood in silence for several moments, exchanging a silent understanding of friendship and empathy.

"I must go now," Coyolxuahqui said. "Smile, Loki Odinson, for today, you have made yourself a powerful ally."

He smiled.

"Farewell, Coyolxuahqui of the moon. We will restore your true form."

She smiled, and then transformed herself into a mist, that was then carried by the wind back to Tlalocan. A moment later, Loki teleported back to Asgard.

* * *

><p>Aw, Loki's made himself a new friend. :3<br>So, Loki found out he was a Jotun before the incident of Thor leading the warriors Niflheim. At first Loki doesn't take it well, but tries to stay connected with his family. He acts out on occasion, and Odin doesn't like it, and Thor's insensitive nature doesn't really help the situation. So I came up with the idea of Loki going to "Midgard" or earth as a method of "getting away" from his problems, to vent and to think things through. And the idea of various pagan pantheons existing parallel to each other just intrigued me. XD

As of now, the relationship between Loki and Coyolxuahqui is platonic, but I may have it evolve over time. I definitely want to expand on this, especially once Avengers does come out.

And the pendant that Coyolxuahqui gave to Loki is a smaller version of this: [link]

This is AU, obviously, and written for "shits and giggles" as Pika-la-Cynique likes to say.

Aw, Loki's made himself a new friend. :3

So, Loki found out he was a Jotun before the incident of Thor leading the warriors Niflheim. At first Loki doesn't take it well, but tries to stay connected with his family. He acts out on occasion, and Odin doesn't like it, and Thor's insensitive nature doesn't really help the situation. So I came up with the idea of Loki going to "Midgard" or earth as a method of "getting away" from his problems, to vent and to think things through. And the idea of various pagan pantheons being the socialite families of the universe just intrigued me. XD

I'm very much in a love/hate relationship with this piece right now. This story/entry evolved so much over the course of time that I was writing it.  
>First, Coyolxuahqui started off as a slut!sue and all this was going to be was her and Loki having a one night stand. But then I thought that was too predictable and boring, and I'm not sure if I want them to be romantic at all. I like the idea of male-female platonic relationships.<br>So I then decided to make it a friendship story, and just have them vent to each other about their mutual families. I managed to get some of that in, but then it evolved into them allying with each other-WHY CAN I NEVER WRITE JUST ONE DESCENT ONESHOT? WHY!  
>So, yeah, I might expand on this, especially once Avengers comes out.<br>Another thing I don't like is how much talking there is in this story-I might rewrite this and have their meeting surrounded by a fight of some kind-or maybe I'll just write a sequel in which they fight somebody.

So, I think that's all I wanted to say. Good luck to everyone who entered the contest!

And the pendant that Coyolxuahqui gave to Loki is a smaller version of this: [link]


End file.
